GABBY!
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Eiji gets mistaken for a woman's long lost college buddy at the worst time imaginable.


Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, Akira would be arrested for molesting the innocent rhythm and Tetsu's arm would fall off.

Ok, let me give some warning: The lady in this story is actually based on my Rebeccer's mom. We had a conversation and she made a remark that set me off on my quest to write this epic fanfic. jk. XD So if you think that a woman like this wouldn't exist, think again! She is very real XD She's soooo funny.

* * *

As the chiming of the small bell above the door filled the quiet shop, Eiji inhaled deeply the sweet, sweet scent floating through the air. The redheaded boy smiled widely as he surveyed the quaint tables with curtains with optional privacy.

Yes, this would be the perfect place to confess to Oishi. Eiji had been planning this for a very long time and had just recently found this happy haven of desserts and tea. From the moment he saw it, it had been perfect, but closed, so he had never been inside. Now that he was, he just knew. Oishi couldn't resist his feelings in such a fantastic atmosphere. Well, no time like the present!

He whipped out his cell phone and sent Oishi a message: im the tres bien. Come 2 me. i have sumthin 4 u.

He shut his phone and looked around for a waitress so he could order his food. He wanted everything to be set and ready by the time Oishi walked in. As he searched around, he could see no waiters or waitresses, so he ran to the kitchen and knocked yelling "HOI!" with each knock.

A short, surprised scream co

uld be heard from the inside the kitchen and hasty footsteps pounded to the door.

"Listen you sorry sack of disappointment, your stupid college bag isn't here! You left it at home you usele-AAAAAH A CUSTOMER!" came the shout from a tall, brown haired woman in a rather old French skirt and a frilly, white shirt.

She stared at Eiji deeply and Kikumaru shifted uncomfortably. All of a sudden, the store owner threw her arms open and yelled

"Gabby! I haven't seen you since college!" She gave Eiji a large hug, moved back, and looked again. "Are you still Jewish?" She asked, eager for an answer from the person she thought was her old college buddy. Eiji backed up.

"Ah, what? Excuse me, Miss, but I'm not…" He was interrupted by the woman's ramblings.

"Oh! You want a job, don't you? You didn't have to beg! Good timing too. My good-for-nothing daughter is off at her stupid college to get a worthless education and I need help! Take this uniform and go change!" She pushed Kikumaru into a bathroom and threw a very short, frilly, and tacky dress in with him, expecting him to don the feminine apparel. When he tried to come out and explain, she glared at him and he got so scared that he went back in…

..Scary…

So, he changed and walked back out into the restaurant, fearing the worst. His lack of breasts surely would prove that he was not this "Gabby" woman and he would probably kick him out of the café.

He needed this café to confess to Oishi!

Nya!

"Why Gabby," the woman said, "Where have your boobs gone?"

"Well, I never…" Eiji got cut off yet again by the owner yelling "Oh, so you got that sex change operation you were bitching about all those years ago! Looks like they did some nip tucks on your face too, you're looking so young! Good for you, Gabby. Or should I say, Gabbo?"

Eiji was getting impatient. "Listen lady, I am, and have always been, 100 male! And my name isn't Gabby, it's Eiji!" Eiji said rather loudly. He needed to get things back into order so he could confess to Oishi properly.

The lady gave him another intense glare before her expression lightened up and she said "Riiiight. I gotcha. A clean slate, eh? Don't blame you with all the shit we got into back in our college days. Ok then, I'm Kim. Nice to meet you 'Eiji'!"

The blank look on Eiji's face matched the whoosh of air that whizzed past the cavern of stopped activity that was Eiji's brain. He didn't even notice when Kim shoved a frilly apron to match his frilly dress and a notepad to take orders with into his open hands. He reluctantly tied the apron around his waist and, clad in waitress gear, waited, hoping, and praying that Oishi had not gotten his text message.

But he had.

Oishi approached the door warily, opened it and looked around. The little bell was the sound of doom to Eiji. He attempted to run away from sight as Oishi sat himself down carefully in one of the girly booths, but Kim threw him a very angry look and he trudged up to Oishi hoping he would leave if he took long enough. He didn't want Oishi to see him looking like this.

Sadly, Eiji arrived at the table and whipped out the notebook, covering as much of his face as he could with the small pad of paper and whispered "What can I get you, nya?" sadly and quietly.

Oishi, or course, recognized Kikumaru immediately and turned bright red.

"E-Eiji! What…?" Shuichiro was utterly speechless and red as Eiji's hair. Poor Eiji's eyes watered as he launched himself on Oishi.

There was a lot of explaining to do with the words "Kim", "Gabby", "sex change", and "nya."

Ah, poor Eiji. R&R Please! If you have any questions, I will be more than happy to answer them!


End file.
